Skunk Fu The Art of the Warrior
by keyblade303
Summary: What if Skunk had powers no one in the valley knew about? What if he was chosen by the gods to protect the valley from a bigger threat than Dragon if you want these questions to be answered then Read the Story. Note the only character I own is Naomi
1. Chapter 1 Yomi's Arrival

Skunk Fu The Art of The Warrior

The Valley peaceful place where the valley animals would just relax everything was peaceful because of the Guardian Dragon he would watch over the valley with his best friend Panda everything was awesome till the heavens punished Dragon for his arrogance he blamed the valley animals and ever since dragon has been trapped in his Icy chamber he could never leave his prison so he has been planning his revenge over the valley animals so panda has adopted a student called skunk who is usually eager to learn how to kick butt and pandas believes that skunk maybe the only hope of stopping dragon. "Hello master panda how are you today, I am fine skunk are you ready for your lesson, Yes I am master, okay I want you to do one hundred push ups, alright, and then I want you to do one hundred dancing monkeys, okay now begin, yes master panda", skunk does the push ups and then finishes he was about to do his one hundred dancing monkeys until master panda puts his hand over skunk's shoulder in concern, "You do know skunk I'm actually training you right, yes I do master panda thank you, your welcome", skunk climbs up the tall bamboo and does one hundred dancing monkeys while doing that Rabbit and Fox were coming towards Panda. "Hey pandy said rabbit in his usual tone, Hello master panda said Fox, Good morning Fox and Rabbit how are you both today, we are fine but we have something to report that involves the valley said fox in a serious tone, what is it me and rabbit were walking around and we saw some ninja monkeys pass by so we followed them to there location we found a whole bunch of them making a giant weapon we over heard baboon saying that it could launch something in the air with great ease, I see Fox I want you and Rabbit to contact the brightest minds in the valley Duck, Turtle, and of course you too Fox. All of the animals assemble near Panda's log he sits down, "Fox and Rabbit have informed me that the ninja monkeys are building something that will really hit us hard we need to see how we can take it down lets go". All of the animals go to the monkeys while skunk, ox, and bird. Panda looks back and sees Skunk just meditating and goes along with the group. "Well ox ole buddy lets just relax and eat berries, I can agree with that but what about the Panda and the others, we don't need to help we would just be in the way, yeah your right will you join us Skunk, I'm alright you guys go ahead, you sure, yep, okay, Ox and Bird leave to go find some berries, well since they are gone I can now go see how everyone is doing, skunk then puts two fingers on his head and telepathically finds the gang he is about to go there but then stops, Oh yeah I have to put on my disguise, skunk snaps his fingers and his clothes instantly appear, thank goodness I have these that way I can use my powers without being noticed, skunk puts on his mask that had eye holes and mouth hole so he could talk it was black with red stripes on the eyes and near the mouth he pushes a button on the side and glass shades appear on top of the Eye holes covering his eyes but it was transparent on the other side he then puts on his overcoat and then curls up his tail and covers it up with an illusion as he puts on some black jeans, ( look I don't know if they wear clothes so Flame late okay). Now let's see what that fool Baboon is doing". Skunk then puts two fingers to his head and telepathically finds there signal and locks on to them and vanishes. Meanwhile back with the animals they just figure out that baboon has constructed a monkey catapult and it looked ready to launch the gang were so focused on the weapon that they didn't notice skunk appeared behind them with that skunk disappears and appears floating in the exact same place where the monkeys would be launched baboon is about to launch a ninja monkey when he sees skunk flying in the air, Hey who is that, The valley animals look in the direction of baboons curiosity and see skunk but couldn't tell it was him, Hey you who are you, My name is not important however anyone who tries to tries harm the valley or its inhabitants has to go through me, Yomi then powers up causing the earth to shake in a violent furry till he releases a bright yellow light that blinds the Valley Animals it dims everyone looks up and sees him glowing a very bright golden yellow, "well whoever you are you won't stop me take this, baboon then takes forty ninja monkeys and puts them in the catapult and launches them in the air Yomi sees this and charges directly and the forty monkeys and then all of a sudden time slows down as Yomi starts to strike all of the monkeys at normal speed but outside of his vision he was really moving at an incredible speed that beyond normal striking them all out of place time moves at its normal speed, all of the monkeys fall to the ground with hard thuds. Baboon gets really furious and launches all of his monkeys into the air and they all go after him, "Do you think the same trick will work on me twice then you are a fool", Yomi then puts himself in a fetal position and waits till a the monkeys are close then he sends strong energy burst that sends all of the monkeys crashing to the ground the valley animals just are baffled at the sight of this warrior, Wow he is kicking some serious monkey butt who is this guy said Rabbit in wonder, Yes I also wonder who this warrior is" Baboon was now in was fuming in anger, WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR, as you wish, Yomi teleports right in front of baboon and punches him in the gut sending him flying into a boulder baboon regains his posture but before he could attack Yomi appears in front of him and whispers his attack Ice Beam, and blasts him at close range the blast incases baboon in a sheet of ice Yomi then lifts up Baboon and the ninja monkeys and blasts them with another Ice beam incasing the rest of the Monkeys in ice, "Now if you ever try this stunt again I will not show any mercy what so ever got that" they nod in unison, "Good now begone you fools" he release an energy blast that sends the monkeys back to the mountain he then looks at the valley animals seeing their stunned faces and then turns away he starts to walk away but before he could do that fox runs up and grabs his wrist, wait don't go we do not know your name sir, Yes we would like to know the person's name we wish to thank, My name is Yomi, Well Yomi you kicked some major monkey butt you know we should spar sometime said Rabbit, "I will remember that, I will be going now you guys can handle that weapon over there bye", Yomi then teleports away from the group, Yomi seems like pretty powerful fighter, yes it seems like we have new warrior among the group right old friend, panda is lost in thought thinking about Yomi, Panda, oh sorry turtle I was just thinking, about what, Yomi seems familiar well I will figure it out later lets destroy that catapult, Panda looks at the sketch of the catapult while fox is moving ropes around, This one, yes, Fox pulls at it and the whole catapult collapses to the ground she jumps off before it falls apart, Now that we solved that problem lets all go home, right lets go home, The valley animals go back to the valley they were still talking about Yomi As they got back home Skunk landed in the area where he was meditating and removes his clothing and makes them Disappear in a flash he then gets back in position and continues to Meditate. The Valley Animals come back through the forest and they see Skunk just Meditating. "Skunk were you here Meditating this whole time said Panda in astonishment, Yes I have I wanted to replied Skunk, Interesting you usually hate Meditation, yeah but I have gotten used to it". Everyone went their separate ways going home all wondering who Yomi was, where did he come from and also wondered would he help when dragon ever breaks free but what they didn't realize that Yomi was always near by.


	2. Chapter 2 Naomi

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful sunrise in the valley today the pond was shiny from the sun the wind was gently blowing the leaves while they gracefully fall to the ground skunk just sat in his tree watching the sunrise from over the hill, Is there something wrong skunk, Skunk turns around to see panda giving him a concerned look, No nothing is wrong just thinking about what if dragon gets free I have to be ready we all have to be ready, Do not worry about the future skunk we'll be ready I promise, Are you sure, yes, alright well I should be happy I am meeting my old friend today, Your old friend, yes I can't wait, Who is the old friend of yours, That I cannot tell you but I am meeting my old friend at the hill of moons, but that is dragon's territory, I know I will be alright master, Skunk then walks to the lake and stares into his own reflection while panda wonders who is this old friend that skunk knows and why at the hill of moons he feels as if that skunk maybe lead into a trap so panda decides to call on fox and rabbit, Snake, yes panda, I need you to go get fox and rabbit, alright, snake slithers off to go get the duo a few minutes later both fox and rabbit come running to master panda, what is it pandy it better be good, it is rabbit it is about skunk, okay what about squirt, He told me he is going to see an old fiend of his, Master panda I don't get it why is that important, well because it is where he is meeting his old friend at the hill of moons, Now that is something waking up to do, Now rabbit you two are just going to keep an eye on skunk and fight only if you have too got it, Fine you take all of the fun out of it although who is this old friend of squirts I thought we were his friends, We will find out soon there he goes, Fox points at skunk running in the direction of the hill of moons they both take off to catch up to him and realize that he is really fast fox and rabbit were having a lot trouble keeping up with skunk and that he was getting faster, When did squirt get so fast I can barely keep up, I know but we have to try, they still kept running after him till he disappears they stop and look around and couldn't find skunk anywhere till he appears above rabbit, You know if you guys wanted to come with me you could've just ask me, rabbit looks above and sees and nothing is there he turns around and sees skunk, Now lets go, Skunk starts to run toward the hill of moons along with Fox and Rabbit they keep running till they reach it, " We're here at last, man squirt how do you run so fast, I'll explain later, So skunk who is this friend of yours, Well you see I have been waiting to meet her for awhile now and she wrote me a letter telling me she would be here and so I was going to go there without telling anyone but it accidently slipped and I didn't realize it till it was too late, Way a minute squirt your friend is a girl she must be ugly," Fox bobs rabbit on the head, " Rabbit be nice, I was just joking around, well she is here you guys,". Both Fox and rabbit look at the hill of moons and they see a tall beautiful catwoman whose figure could rival Fox her fur was a deep crimson her eyes a deep cerulean blue she was truly beautiful. "Woah squirt that's your friend, yes her name is Naomi," Naomi looks around and sees Skunk and runs to him and gives him a big hug his face was in between her boobs he blushes, "so squirt how long you and Naomi known each other, for awhile now lets get going before the Ninja Monkeys show up, okay", Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, and Naomi all run away from the Hill of Moons and head back to Panda. "You've made it back so who's this; this is squirt's new friend he was talking about, ah I se hello I'm panda, Hello I am Naomi, welcome to the valley Naomi so I was wondering how do you know our little Skunk, well you see."

Flashback

Skunk was walking around enjoying the day he was happy he was heading towards a pond until he heard a humming he heads towards the humming until he sees Naomi and is amazed by her singing and beauty he blushes as he sees that the water made her fur cling to her showing off her glorious figure Skunk moves closer but accidently steps on a branch Naomi senses it and looks in the direction of Skunk and sees nothing but knows that something or someone was there. "Who is there show yourself" Skunk comes out of the bushes trying to hide his blush but Naomi could see it easily, "So you were in the bushes what's your name, my name is Skunk, my name is cat but you can call me Naomi, okay," Skunk was trying to look her straight in the eye but kept looking away since he was distracted by her figure she looking at his eyes and looking in the direction he was looking at and she noticed he was embarrassed by her body being wet, "Oh I see your looking at me like that, No its not that its just I heard you singing and I was lured here by your beautiful voice" Skunk just realizing what he just said his blush became redder than before and he lowers his head in embarrassment and she chuckles and grabs him by his hand and pulls him under a tree and pulls him on her and his blush was now a deep red, "Naomi what are you doing, all I am doing is just sitting under a tree with my new friend now just hush, but," Skunk was cut off by Naomi's lips Skunk just melted by the touch of her lips and falls asleep under the tree with his new friend Naomi.

Flashback End

Panda, Fox, and Rabbit were all lightly blushing at the story just told and all look at Skunk and just all have a look that said, "Skunk who are you and when did you do this,""That's how I met Skunk, wow that's an interesting story very interesting but I have one question, what is it, Skunk said that he was going to see you again and you just explained that you lived in the valley so where did you go, well I had to leave to attend family matters, ah okay well welcome back Naomi, thanks Panda" Naomi looks around and doesn't see Skunk around, "Hey guys where did Skunk go, he was heading towards the woods but Naomi what relationship do you have with Skunk, Rabbit are you jealous, No but Skunk is like my little brother and I just want to look after him, are you sure that's the reason, its is Fox, alright but he does have a point what is your relationship with Skunk, I don't know but I know that I love him, Oh I see does he know, I don't know but my love will never for him will never die now if you excuse me I'm going to find Skunk," Naomi runs towards the woods while Panda, Rabbit and Fox were just standing there with looks of wonder. Skunk was running through the woods till he stopped at a tree it was plain looking till he puts his hand on it the tree disappears and the ground beneath him separates and breaks and stairs appear under it. Skunk goes down the stairs as he was going down the entrance was closing he snaps his fingers and candles in glass containers light up the whole room Revealing the walls and floor covered in harden dirt that looked sturdy enough that it take a couple of deadly blows from Ox also a couple of hammocks and couch a fridge, stove, counter, a table with a couple chairs and a large dojo that had a had enough weapons for all of the valley animals. "Its been a while since I've been down here No one Know of this place but me, and me too," Skunk turns around and sees Naomi smiling at him and looking at the place, "so Skunk when did you discover this place, I built it Naomi, Really you did a good Job so how long did it take you to build this place, a few days, really you work fast Skunk, thanks, your welcome now lets get going before your friends suspect something, okay" Skunk and Naomi prepared to leave the base when Naomi then shakes and holds her head, "what's wrong Naomi, the valley animals are under attack, by who, its Baboon he is launching logs at the animals, okay lets go," Both Naomi and Skunk run out the base Naomi runs towards the animals while Skunk waits until Naomi is far away he ten creates a clone. "Alright I want you to follow Naomi so she won't suspect me" Skunk's clone nods his head and follows Naomi in the direction she ran Skunk watches his clone go out sight and sighs in relief. "Now I can become Yomi without rising suspicion especially from Naomi" Skunk snaps his fingers and his disguise instantly appears on him, Now its time to see what happening now" Skunk jumps up in the air and Locks onto them he them flies to them. Meanwhile with Valley Animals were being demolished by flying logs being launched at them, "we are getting Creamed here Said Rabbit while hiding behind a boulder, Well if your so called Secret Invention didn't backfire we would be in this mess said Fox with a bit of anger while also hiding behind a boulder" The logs just kept coming and coming it was Relentless until Naomi jumps from behind the boulders and puts up a barrier around the animals protecting them from the Logs, " Naomi how are doing that, well I have psychic abilities and other powers but I will explain that later, Naomi was holding up the barrier with some difficulty as log just kept coming faster and faster she could barely take it anymore. " that barrier won't hold for long it will be crushed under my mighty power Monkeys load up the biggest log we got". As the log attacks stop about twenty ninja monkeys appear with log that was humongous they set up the log and fire it. The log coming at Naomi with an incredible speed she knew if that log comes in contact with her barrier the valley animals would be crushed she closed her eyes ready for its impact but it never came in contact she opens her eyes and sees Yomi aka Skunk in front of her stopping the log from coming any closer with just a finger. "Are you alright, yes I am, now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of okay, alright," Yomi then throws the log aside and starts to walk up the Hill to Baboon and Baboon starts to shiver remembering be incased in ice he then shocks himself out of his fear and looks at his monkeys, "why are you just standing there you fools load up and fire", the Monkeys load up the cannon with twenty logs and fire them at Yomi. Yomi sees the logs and puts his hand up in the air and it glows a dark crimson and its gets brighter and brighter till it was brighter than the sun and then yells his attack, "FIREBLAST!" A red cross of fire comes out of his hand and launches itself towards the logs burning them to a crisp Baboon just looks at the ashes of the used to be logs and just shakes. "No way he turned them all into a pile of ash who is this person, I am the Guardian of the Valley Yomi the powerful", Baboon just gasps, "You read minds, yes and much more, He then teleports next to baboon and whispers "now you're finished" Yomi uppercuts Baboon and is launched in the air Yomi teleports above Baboon and punches him into Yomi who appeared behind Baboon and starts to deliver a brutal stream of chains and combos upon Baboon while moving at an unbelievable speed. The valley animals could barely keep up with Yomi's speed everyone except Naomi who saw every punch and kick in slow motion. "That couldn't be who I think it is" she looks at the Skunk clone and her eyes glow she could now see his aura which was a light blue and wasn't very strong while everyone else's were strong, "I see my little Skunk you were trying to deceive me with this clone so you could become Yomi nice try" Yomi keeps pummeling Baboon till he grabs him by his collar and slams him to the ground. Baboon now was a mess: blood all in his fur, bruises all over his body, two black eyes, and broken nose. Yomi picks him up and holds him up in the air and punches him in the gut making him cough up blood, "so had enough or should I beat you some more, No I surrender, alright," Yomi throws Baboon at the ninja monkeys they catch Baboon and run with their tails in between their legs. Yomi looks at that weapon and begins to glow he then focuses the energy in his hands and an energy orb appears he launches it destroying the weapon. "Now I must be going see ya later" Yomi then vanishes without a trace and also the Skunk clone disappears Naomi notices it and smiles, "just as I thought said Naomi in a whisper, well everyone we are successful today yet again so lets go home and have a Lunch said Panda, Okay that's sounds good but I have to check on something first then I will be there okay" Naomi then walks in the direction of the base while the Valley Animals were puzzled. Yomi was just landing at the base a little exhausted he leans on a tree catching his breath, Man I have to learn not to push myself so hard, yea that's for sure, Yomi jumps away from the tree and ready's himself but calms down as he sees Naomi come from behind a tree, Oh its just you miss, oh C'mon you have to do that Skunk" Yomi jumped he was shocked but you couldn't tell cause of his mask, "I'm sorry miss but you must be confused with somebody else, Naomi sighs and moves closer to him till she was a nose away from him she lifts up his mask and sees his startled face and kisses him on the cheek and he blushes, "See Skunk you can't fool me so easily" Skunk falls to his knees puts his head down in shame, " I'm sorry Naomi I just didn't want anyone to find out my identity cause I have made some deadly enemies that are ruthless and didn't want them to attack anyone I wouldn't be able to stand the loss of one my friends" Tears trickle down Skunk's cheek Naomi lifts Skunk head up looking at his tear filled eyes and wipes them away and then embraces him in a heart warming hug, "Skunk you didn't have to do that you won't endanger me or anyone else so please don't push anyone away please, Okay Naomi I promise" He returns the Hug and both them just stay like that embraced in one another's arms both not even aware that Panda was watching the both of them in the distance, "I see my little Skunk I understand your pain, being chosen to accept something that may harm your friends and family its hard to balance its with life you must learn that if you push your friends away you will harm them in a way that won't be able to heal I hope you will realize that when the time comes".


End file.
